Kamen Rider: Climax Detectives
Kamen Rider: Climax Detectives is a Japanese tokusatsu film in the Kamen Rider franchise. Climax Detectives is the second film to feature the characters of the television drama Kamen Rider Electric King and the first to feature the characters of Kamen Rider Vampire King. Though it is considered the first Heisei Rider teamup, the story focuses more on Electric King than Vampire King. Plot Set after the events of Kamen Rider Electric King, Dwayne and the Electro-Liner gang have set up a detective agency called the Electro-Liner Police who seek to keep the Imagin that survived the Junction Point in check after an Imagin stole a spare Electric King Pass from Owner while he was training. While pursuing the Pink Rabbit Imagin via car chase, they cross paths with the Horse Fangire as Electric King and the Taros battle them, killing the two monsters and not finding the Electric King Pass on either. Soon after, the Electro-Liner Police are joined by detective Kazuya Suzuki, who tells them of an "Evil Organization" that is making itself known in the criminal underworld. After K-Dwayne's "arrest spree", Dwayne and Kazuya encounter Scott Harker and Shizuka as they are suspiciously digging up items for a new violin varnish. After a small spat with M-Dwayne and an unintentional possession of Scott by Jack Taros, Dwayne and Kazuya locate the base of the Evil Organization after Scott tips them off. There, before being chased out, they find Garrett with the organization's leader, the Imagin Nega Taros, and a man that Kazuya recognizes as wanted criminal Seiya Kuroki. Acting on his own, Kazuya attempts to arrest Kuroki, only to be ambushed by the Clown Imagin. However, with a drunk Deneb and Justina as a distraction, Garrett, who has been working incognito, attempts to free Kazuya. Before he can ambush Sarah with a metal bat, he is possessed by Mack Taros who manages to successfully woo her and wrest the gun away. Garrett kicks Mack Taros out as he fights her and the Clown Imagin as Kuroki arrives, with L-Dwayne providing backup. Nega Taros takes his leave while activating the detonation device with everyone making it out. At the Electro-Liner, after Kazuya apologizes for almost getting everyone killed and explaining his reasons to be avenging his father Kazuma, Garrett reveals Nega Taros's plans. Despite telling them that he's too strong, the Electro-Liner Police decide to attack at full strength together. The next day, Nega Taros begins to set his plan in motion with Kamen Riders Den-O and Minos, along with their Imagin partners, standing in his way while Suzuki arrests Kuroki after the Den-Liner takes him and his posse away from the fight. However, Nega Taros uses the Electric King Pass to become Nega Electric King as the fight begins. As the Taros deal with the Fangires, Minos battles the Clown Imagin while Electric King dukes it out with Nega Electric King. Nega Electric King easily gains the upper hand against all four Electric King forms, but before he can finish him off, Kamen Rider Kiva arrives to turn the tables as Electric King Climax Form joins him in a Double Rider Kick. The impact forces Nega Taros out of his Rider form. Refusing to accept defeat, Nega Electric King escapes in the Nega Electro-Liner with Electro-Liner and Zero-Liner in pursuit. Castle Doran joins the fight as all three giants destroy the Nega Electro-Liner, taking out Nega Taros for good. Soon after, Dwayne takes Kazuya to 1986 to see Kazuma as he was interviewing Otoya on an investigation, giving the young detective closure. Though they succeeded in their mission to stop Nega Taros, Jack Taros decides to keep the Electro-Liner Police going as he considers being a cop a cool thing. After they succeed in cornering a couple of crooks, Deneb attempts to ask for Garrett to join the Electro-Liner Police, failing to see the crooks they cornered escape with the Electro-Liner Police and Garrett chasing after them. Characters Kamen Riders ElectroLiner Police *Owner *Justina *Maggie *Kazuya Suzuki Allies *Amanda Winfield *Justice Snyder *Izzy Bayman *Jonathan Harker *Theresa Allaway *Batholomew III *Kazuma Suzuki Imagin *Pink Rabbit Imagin *Clown Imagin Fangire *Horse Fangire Others *Sarah *Seiya Kuroki Short film Alongside Climax Deka, the animated short was shown as a double feature and is a , much like ''Momotaros's Summer Vacation in using live action photographs, 3D computer graphics, and traditional animation. In it, Kivat describes the history of motion pictures until Momotaros knocks him off and wonders what kind of movie they're going to be in, imagining a pirate movie. But the other Tarōs have different ideas of their own, from Urataros' Romance film to Kintaros's Wabi-sabi and then Ryutaros' animal movie. By the time Kivat throws in his own ideal movie, a biopic telling his life story from 22 years ago, the credits to the short start up and he bites Momotaros in frustration while the other Tarōs leave to see the movie. Category:Kamen Rider Electric King Category:Kamen Rider Vampire King Category:Crossovers Category:Movies